The Taste of Blood
by amazingarchangel
Summary: Leon, a boy with a dark secret who desperately searches to be at peace with the animal inside of himself. Alyx, his strong and wise mentor who has devoted his life to protecting and teaching Leon how to come to terms with the beast inside him. The two of them join with Lady Yuna and follow her on her Pilgrimage while also fleeing their troubled and dangerous past.
1. Intro

__The Taste of Blood

Chapter 1.1

_ My heart pounding in my ears._

_ The forest ripped past me; small trees shattering into kindling._

_ I can small her; her sweet scent filling my senses._

_ My feet pounded on the cold, damp, ground._

_ She screams as I pin her beneath me._

_ Her eyes fill with fear and she strikes me with her hands. I'm too strong for her._

_ Blood fills my mouth._

Leon awoke with a scream; cold sweat stuck to his muscular frame. The eighteen year old's breath came ragged. He pushed his short black hair back and ruffled it about, held it back so it stayed. He looked down at his hands and squeezed them tightly together and relaxed them, watching his forearm muscles contract. He let out a sigh and flopped back down on his bed.

The door swung open and spilled light into the darkened room. Leon glanced over, his eyes drawn tight.

"Come on," said a voice, "time to get up. It's late morning."

Leon groaned and flipped over, burying his face in his pillow. "Five more minutes, Alyx. I didn't sleep well."

Alyx walked over to the bed and sat down, stroking the back of Leon's head. "The nightmares again?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Leon said, his voice muffled by the pillow.

"I've had them, too. They'll pass with time." Alyx reassured him.

Leon looked up from his pillow, his yellow eyes burning a hole through Alyx's head. "Five years."

"What?"

"I haven't had a decent sleep for FIVE years. When is it going to stop?" Leon said angrily.

Alyx shook his head. "I don't know. It was different for me. It was only a couple of months and then I was back to normal. I'm sure it'll stop soon."

Leon dropped his head back into his pillow. "What's for breakfast?" He said, changing the subject.

Alyx chuckled and patted Leon on the back of the head. "Ship food. Whatever the _hell _the cook wants to make today." He said with a smile. "Now get up and get dressed. We'll be in Kilika by the end of the day."

Leon rolled over and sighed, watching as Alyx left the room. Alyx was probably in his late twenties or early thirties, Leon couldn't tell; he never told him his actual age. He was quite a bit taller than Leon, standing at a good 6'4 while Leon was only about 5'10. His blonde hair was pulled back into a long ponytail that hung over his muscular back. He was definitely built like a shoopuff.

Leon rolled out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. He opened the door and turned on the water to the shower, stripped down, and stepped in. The water felt good on his skin; the atmosphere inside the boat was quite cold. Leon scrubbed his hair forcefully, trying to get all the oil and any other kind of dirt and grim out of it. He shut the water off and stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel and drying himself off.

He wrapped the towel around his waist and stepped back out into the small room that Alyx and Leon had rented. Flinging the towel across the room and into a corner, he proceeded to get dressed. He pulled on a form fitting, black, long-sleeve, V-neck shirt. Then he threw on a red leather jacket with two dark blue, horizontal stripes, around the biceps. He wore a pair of dark navy blue pants with black boots, covered in buckles, similar to what hover bikers wore a few years ago.

Leon stepped out of the room, locking the door behind him. He made his way down the large corridor towards the mess hall; that was most likely where Alyx would be waiting for him. He jammed his hands into his pockets and walked with his head up, the sound of water thrashing against the side of the boat soothed him. He closed his eyes as he walked, a yawn broke his face.

Somebody bumped into him, his eyes shot open and jumped backwards.

"S-sorry. I should watch where I'm going, eh?" The young man said.

"Yes. Yes you should." Leon said darkly, staring at the blonde who ran into him.

He couldn't have been any older than Leon. Blonde hair, blue eyes, probably slightly shorter than Leon as well.

"Hey!" The blonde said loudly, causing Leon to wince at the volume of his voice. "Where ya headed?"

Leon stared at him, his yellow eyes boring into him. "The mess hall. What's it to you?" He said, starting to draw his hands out of his pockets.

"You should go up on deck! It's really beautiful up there." The blonde said enthusiastically. "I'm Tidus." He said, pointing at his chest with his thumb like a small child. "What's your name?"

Leon stared at him a few seconds longer, then answered carefully. "Marek." He lied. Tidus smiled wide.

"Where ya headed, Marek?" Tidus asked.

Leon turned around and began to walk away. "None of your business, kid. Get lost." He rounded a corner and continued his way to the mess hall. "Annoying child." Leon said, placing his hands in his pockets again. He couldn't believe how annoying some people were. Maybe Leon was just being bitter after not having a good enough sleep; he was always a little bitter when he was tired.

Two young children came running out of the mess hall, nearly bowling Leon over. He watched them run away as he tried to keep his balance. He heard Alyx start laughing and Leon looked up. Alyx was sitting at a table, two large plates of food sat in front of him. Leon shook his head with a smile and moved to sit beside him.

"Have and issue with kids, Leon?" Alyx said with a chuckle as he dug into his plate of eggs, pushing a plate towards Leon.

"When I've had less than a couple hours worth of good sleep, yes." Leon said, digging into his food. "This is delicious."

"Best food we've had in a while, right?" Alyx said with a smile. "One of us should seriously learn how to cook."

Leon looked up at Alyx. He twirled his fork in his food thoughtfully. "When are we going to stop running?" Leon said, looking down at his food.

Alyx looked up at him. "Not here, Leon."

Leon's fork clattered on the table. "Why not? Do you really think that we're in danger here, Alyx?"

"We're always in danger. We're not talking about this here, anyway. Eat your food, Leon." Alyx said firmly, digging into his food again.

Leon picked up his fork and jammed it angrily into his food. He shoved a mouthful of hashbrowns and eggs into his mouth and took a swig of tea that was beside him. Leon hated running from anything. He was a born fighter; Alyx seemed to always end up pulling Leon out of a scrap

He took a quick glance around the room; most of the people on the boat were either families or blitzball players. Who here _really _had the stones to try and kill them in front of all these people? Nobody. Not one soul had the heart to walk over to this table, pull out a weapon, and cut them down. Everybody here was either a sports freak, a business man, a mother or father, or a small child. The day that a five year old came up and tried to kill him would be the day that he would acknowledge being in constant danger. What was the point of always running if they didn't know the-

Alyx and Leon both looked up at each other in shock.

"You heard that too?" Leon said, dropping his fork and cocking his head to the side.

"Leon, jump!" Alyx yelled as the boat was slammed hard on its port side.

Leon jumped out of his seat and into the air as the boat rocked to its side. The table was thrown across the room along with the chairs and they crashed against the other wall. Screams erupted and children started crying for their parents. Leon landed on the floor, several feet away from where he had jumped, on all fours, arms and legs both shoulder width apart. "Alyx! You okay?" He yelled out, looking around.

Alyx heaved a table off of a young couple and threw it down, the legs snapping off it. "I'm fine! You good?" Alyx called out, looking across the room.

Leon cocked his head to the side and looked at the opposite wall. "Alyx," Leon called out, "Whatever it is, it's coming back!"

The ship was slammed again on the opposite side, sending whatever was on that side hurtling back towards Alyx and Leon. People screamed as wooden tables and chairs came flying back towards them. Leon dug his fingers into the wooden flooring and growled as he flung himself over a table that was headed right towards him. He clawed his way under another wall of chairs that flew over top of him and lay flat as a table bounced past him and slammed loudly into the wall.

The ground became even again as the ship returned to its original angle. Leon stood up and turned around, searching for Alyx. "Alyx!" Leon called out. A mountain of tables and chairs fell down as Alyx showed himself.

"I'm fine." Alyx said, heaving a chair across the room. He revealed himself to be protecting several people. Leon smirked, dusting himself off.

Quickly, ship doctors starting flooding in and tending to the wounded. Leon swiped at the side of his mouth, feeling blood running gently out of his mouth. A medic rushed forward and proceeded to rustle through a bag of medicine. Leon brushed the woman's hand away and shook his head. "They need it more than I do." Leon was bitter but he wasn't selfish.

Alyx walked up to Leon, his clothing torn and tattered. "We need to get up on deck; find out what the hell happened up there." Alyx said, stretching out his neck.

Leon nodded and made a run for the exit and up the stairs to the ship's deck; Alyx followed close behind him. Leon twisted the handle and the door didn't open. "It's locked." Leon said, laying his shoulder into the door with a growl.

"Or its jammed. This ship took quite the hit; I wouldn't be surprised if all the doors were messed up now." Alyx said looking behind them down the stairs. He didn't want to say it but he knew that the only other way would take too long. "Nobody's around. You're good." Alyx said, he could practically hear Leon's face turn into a grin.

"Perfect." Leon said with a low growl. He shouldered the door hard and watched as it flew off the hinges. He let out an even lower growl and felt Alyx place a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down, little one. Not here. Control yourself." Alyx said to Leon, gripping his shoulder tightly. He felt Leon shrug his hand away.

"I'm good." Leon said shaking his head like a dog drying itself of water.. "Let's get out there."

The two of them rushed forward, nearly stopping in awe of what was in front of them.

A massive fin jutted out of the water. Harpoon guns fired and struck it, their ammo sticking firm. Several people stood in battle positions at the bow of the ship, weapons drawn and at the ready.

"You have got to be kidding me." Leon said.

A/N: Well this is it for right now. Between this and my other Resident Evil story my time is hopefully going to be split up between the two of them. Not my first rodeo on this site so please R/R and let me know what you think. Thanks readers!


	2. Rain

The Taste of Blood

Chapter 1.5

_Her blood was sweet on my tongue_

_ She screamed in pain as my teeth bit into her body_

_ I felt the life slip from her body_

_ I roared in triumph_

_ In the distance, I hear footsteps_

Leon stared up at the monstrosity before him; it twisted and pulsated with an evil energy. Leon crossed his arms over his chest. "Your call , Alyx. We helpin' out or not?" He said, gripping his hands tightly, hearing his knuckles crack.

Alyx reached into his pockets and pulled out a pair of gloves, slipping them on and stretching out his neck. He sniffed and let out a low growl, his red eyes flashing a strange mixture of red and yellow. He looked up at the fin. "Sin." He growled.

Leon smirked. "Easy, little one. Control yourself." Repeating exactly what Alyx had said to him not five minutes beforehand. "Guess we are helpin' out then." Leon said, reaching into his own pockets and pulling out a pair of black gloves with silver knuckle covers.

Suddenly, large chunks of the fin began to break off and plummet towards the ship. They slammed hard into the boats deck, exploding upon contact. Creatures began to skitter about on the deck as the combatants started to move. The small, insect like, creatures were fast but incredibly stupid; they practically ran towards their deaths.

Leon started walking forward, pulling his gloves tight. "Bet I can kill more than you can." Leon said with a cocky snarl.

Alyx smirked, walking to keep pace with Leon. "You're on." He said, pounding his fist into his palm; it resounded with a loud 'crack'.

The two of them walked towards the fighters, each of them picking their own targets.

Leon let out a low growl and clenched his fists tightly, feeling the pain of squeezing too tightly. _'Come on...come on!' _Leon's mind screamed.

_'LET'S KILL SOMETHING!'_

Leon charged forward, his first blow aimed at a leaping little monster. He jumped into the air, twisting his body and extending his leg outwards. His kick struck the monster in what one could call a "chest", sending it flying backwards. Leon landed on the ground gracefully, straightening his jacket as he landed. He watched as the creature exploded into light.

"Hey watch yourself, ya?" A voice said from behind him.

Leon turned around, he eyed a man with bright orange hair and a blitzball uniform. He carried a standard blitzball in his hand; no combat modifications or anything. Leon pointed at the ball. "Aren't those things for sport?" He asked with a smirk.

"Does the job." He replied.

"Hey, Wakka!" A blonde called out. "Stay sharp, will ya?"

Leon turned his head, he recognized that voice. The same blonde that bumped into him earlier stood beside a beautiful girl; she couldn't have been more than seventeen years old. He held what looked like a giant blue fish hook. Leon was surprised that the kid could actually fight.

Leon caught sight of Alyx toss one of the creatures overboard with a loud yell. The two of them locked eyes for a moment, Leon saw Alyx's mouth move. Leon couldn't read lips but he knew enough to know that Alyx mouthed a silent "five". Leon fired back a "one" and watched Alyx shake his head with a smirk.

Leon turned around with a loud snarl and charged at a grouping of the creatures.

"Gaaah. I hate Sinscales, ya?" Wakka said behind him.

Sinscales. That's what these things were called. Leon grinned as he charged; killing something was better when you gave it a name. He charged forward, bringing his hand back and thrusting it forward into a Sinscales' face. The thing almost exploded.

At this point he had a choice to make. There was one coming for his leg and another coming down from the fin. Time seemed to slow down as he contemplated which one to go for. He could attack the one coming for his legs, but that would leave his entire upper body open. He could leap up into the air and attack the one bearing down on him but who knew how high these things could leap. Suddenly something really crazy popped into his head.

Leon thought _'hey, why not both.' _

Leon twirled out of the way of the one that came at his leg. Using the momentum from the twirl, he kicked his leg forward as hard as he could towards the Sinscale and it slammed into it, killing it instantly. Using the speed from the kick, and spotting a Sinscale coming down from the massive fin jutting out of the water, he flipped into the air and fired his leg upwards. He felt the impact and the loud screech of it dying.

"Fancy moves." Said a _very _sexy sounding voice.

Leon turned his head over his shoulder and, once again, straightened his jacket. He couldn't help but stare at her.

She wore a dress made almost entirely out of belts that went down to her feet and barely covered her breasts. She wore her hair over one eye and had it intricately braided; her lips were a plum purple in color. What Leon saw that most threw him off – aside from her massive chest – was that she carried a little doll.

"This isn't a place to be playing with dolls, sweetheart." Leon said, trying to hide his smirk. He felt a massive wave of heat fly past his hair and engulf a Sinscale behind him, frying it into oblivion. He quickly batted at his hair to make sure it wasn't on fire.

"Oops." The woman said with a sly smile on her face.

Leon gave her an angry look before falling back in line with everyone else. He once again locked eyes with Alyx. Alyx's blood red eyes burning a hole in Leon's skull. "How long do all of you think we can keep this up?" Leon yelled out, the thrashing of the fin as it pulled them along drowning out his words. He didn't think anybody heard him.

Woah. Hold on a second. Why were they being pulled?

Leon looked around the boat for what could be stuck on the fin. Amidst the fighting he didn't even realize that anything was wrong; aside from the attack Sinscales and the giant fin sticking out of the water Then he spotted it.

A harpoon gun was bolted down to the front of the boat, it's payload fired into the fin. Who was stupid enough to do that? Leon reached inside himself, bringing up his voice as much as he could.

"Alyx!" He called out, his voice deeper than it should be and loud as all hell. "The harpoon gun! I'm gonna cut it free!"

Alyx nodded his head, charging forward and practically cleaving through a Sinscale. He gave a wicked uppercut that sent another scale flying over top of him and he heard it explode with a screech.

Leon leaped over a charging Sinscale and reached the gun, the fin pulling the boat in a whole new direction. He had to fight to keep his footing now. The wire was pulled taut and it was starting to fray. Leon looked behind him; the Scales kept coming. He took a deep breath and turned back around, a growl raised in his throat. Leon's eyes flashed red and yellow and he looked back one more time before doing what he was about to do. Alyx gave him a nod.

"Do it!" Alyx yelled.

Leon looked down at his left hand and hid it from view. Large black claws burst from his fingernails and Leon let the growl grow louder. He snarled loudly as he brought his claws down on the thick wire. They sliced through it like butter, the wire snapping and flying around wildly. The steel wire slapped hard in the face, sending hot pain shooting through his nerves. He fell to the ground, clutching his face.

The fin sunk below the water and started to retreat, Leon thought it was over. A long appendage – most likely Sin's tail – erupted from the water and raised high into the air. It slammed down hard and sent water flying over the entire boat; if someone walked out right at that moment they would have thought it was raining.

The boat was tossed to hard to the left and Leon felt himself slipping across the deck, blood poured from the cut in his face and dripped through his fingers. His left eye began to sting as red liquid ran into it. A pair of firm hands grasp his shoulders and hold him in place.

"You're okay. The wound will heal just give it time." Alyx said reassuringly.

Leon choked out a painful gasp and grit his teeth tightly; dammit this hurt.

The ship suddenly grew incredibly silent, only the gentle lapping of the waves could be heard. Alyx still gripped Leon's shoulders tightly.

"How you doing?" Alyx said, glancing around.

Leon let out a pained breath. "Fine. This _really _fucking hurts, though." He said, removing his hand from his face. Red had already started to stain his hand. "How does it look?" He said with a strained smirk.

Alyx grimaced. "It'll leave a scar but you'll be fine."

"Man overboard!" A voice called out.

Alyx looked over at the source of the voice and watched as a person jumped overboard. He stood up and started to run over to the side of the boat. "Stay!" Alyx yelled.

Leon stood up slowly, his legs shaky. "Yeah. Sure. I'll just, ya know, go and hang out below deck!" He yelled back, still clutching his eye.

Alyx turned back around, still running backwards. "Stay out of trouble!" He spun back around and leaped over the side and into the water.

Leon began to walk off towards the door that he and Alyx had come in from. He wanted to get out of here before anybody saw him. The less people saw of him the bet-

"Um. Excuse me, Sir?" A young voice said.

Crap. Well that fell apart quickly.

"You should let me look at your eye."

Leon looked back behind him. The young girl who had been standing beside the blonde boy was now standing, with her hands neatly folded in her lap, right behind him. Her eyes held genuine concern. She carried a rod with a large ball on the end of it and wore a very Yevon style dress. Leon almost missed it but he caught sight of her eyes; green and blue. She was quite pretty.

"I'm fine." He said darkly turning around to walk back below deck.

She moved quickly to stop him. "No you aren't. Please. Let me look at your eye." She persisted. She grabbed his arm and pulled at it hard giving Leon no time to react. She pulled his arm down to his side and stepped back with a gasp.

Leon let out a low growl and stepped towards her, an angry look on his face. Before he could even react, a giant Ronso stepped in his path. It let out an incredibly low growl and leaned towards him; Leon growled back and bared his teeth.

"Kimahri, stop." She said and pushed passed the Ronso. She manoeuvred in front of him and stared at Leon's face. "Your face," she said with a surprised tone, "it's fine. There isn't even a scar."

Leon started to get nervous. "I heal fast." He said, trying to keep his words limited.

"Has your eye always been that way?" She asked him.

Leon's heart skipped a beat as she said those words. _'Oh shit.' _He thought. It must not have changed back. "It's fine. It's always been that way so STOP STARING." He said defensively. The Ronso growled again.

"Yuna, step back." It said.

Leon smirked and began to walk away. "Yuna." He said. "You've got a pretty name." He saw her blush slightly. Before he even had time to react Leon started below deck, wanting to get back to the room ASAP.

This was turning into one hell of a boat ride.

A/N: So this is chapter 1.5. Thank everybody for reading this far even though there haven't been many views. So please R&R when you can because I will _greatly _appreciate it. Thanks everyone!


End file.
